villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agrajag
Agrajag is a demonic entity who serves as one of the main antagonists of Life, the Universe and Everything. Biography First encounter Slartibartfast had told Ford Prefect and Arthur Dent that the Krikkit empire was rising again and they needed to find the Krikkit Gate to lock them back in place. Slartibartfast told them that the final piece of the Gate was at a party, which delighted Ford, and they took teleportation devices to the party. However, Arthur had a slight mishap as he was directed to an underground Temple instead of a party. Arthur initially assumed this was the party, and that it had been so awful everyone had left, but he realized he was mistaken and this was no party. Arthur then saw a sign which appeared eerily in the dark before him, saying '"You have been diverted"' and Do not be afraid, then saying alarming things such as Be very, very frightened, Arthur Dent. Naturally, Arthur got very frightened, and bumped away, stumbling in the dark as he tried to backtrack and get away from the sign. After a momentary confusion wherein he believed backing away was stupid as he had seen so many horror movies wherein a monster is right behind the hero, he backed away the opposite direction, only to feel foolish and back away behind him. He came face to face with a gigantic hologram of a housefly, which disappeared and reappeared as a rabbit hologram. Agrajag's voice then introduced himself, saying that Arthur obviously wasn't expecting to see him again, to which Arthur was confused. Agrajag said that Arthur may remember him as the rabbit, or an oyster which had been tipped, alive, into Arthur's mouth when he was stuck on prehistoric Earth. Agrajag explained all these animals were, in fact, himself, reincarnated throughout history, as he had been a rabbit which Arthur gutted and skinned for dinner, then reincarnated as a fly which Arthur swatted with Agrajag's previous body. Agrajag vented his anger out on Arthur, saying that what had he done to deserve this. Agrajag's Temple Agrajag said that most spirits aren't aware of their continuous reincarnation, but he became aware of it, slowly. Agrajag revealed that in one life he had been the sperm whale and bowl of petunias that Arthur had summoned above planet Magrathea. As Agrajag fell down as the whale, he couldn't help noticing a smug-looking Arthur Dent looking out the window of the spaceship, and Agrajag landed right next to the petunias, which he recognized as himself again. Agrajag decided that Arthur was the cause of all his suffering and had bought Arthur to his Temple of Hate, into which Arthur walked into and said all this recinarnation business was a coincidence, but was shocked upon seeing the Temple, which was revealed in a blast of purple and black lightning, making it even more sinister. In the center, was a statue of a demonic Arthur Dent, with fifty arms, each swatting a fly, skinning a rabbit, chopping pork, or summoning a bowl of petunias and a sperm whale into existence. Around the walls were engravings commemorating the meat Arthur had eaten throughout his life, all of which were, in fact, Agrajag. Agrajag himself was revealed as a demonic black humanoid bat. His wings were frayed, shredded and broken, and he roared at Arthur and explained he was going to kill him. Arthur said he had to save the Universe, which Agrajag scoffed at and said he should have done that before Agrajag had bought him here. Agrajag then mentioned a time on someplace named Stavromula Beta where someone tried to shoot Arthur, upon which Arthur ducked, and the bullet instead hit Agrajag. Arthur rationalized that he hadn't been to anywhere called Stavromula Beta, which enraged Agrajag as he knew he had bought Arthur too soon to the Temple, but Agrajag reasoned that he could try to kill Arthur, even if all odds were against him. He jumped on an altar, trying to set off a detonation switch to bring down the mountain, but Arthur launched himself and grappled Agrajag, causing him to smack the detonation switch anyway. Agrajag gurgled that Arthur had just gone and killed him again, and with that the Temple and the mountain it was on disintegrated, causing Arthur to evacuate and run for it. Legacy Throughout the remaining years, knowing that he couldn't die until he had been to Stavromula Beta, Arthur grew more optimistic and took impossible risks, even at one point surviving a disastrous spaceship crash on some backwoods planet whose inhabitants saw him as a messenger from God and made him their holy sandwich maker. Ford Prefect also landed on the planet, and Arthur's daughter stole Ford's ship and left. Ford and Arthur chased Arthur's daughter to Earth. Arthur and Ford followed Arthur's daughter to a club in New York named Stavro Mueller Beta, whose name Ford recognized as the place Agrajag had mentioned. A drunk came out of a toilet and recognized Arthur, as the drunk was Agrajag. Agrajag told Arthur to leave, but then admitted he was confused. During an argument with her father, Arthur's daughter shot the drunk who had entered the hall when Arthur ducked, and with that, Arthur realized that Agrajag's final prophecy had been fulfilled. Nonetheless; shortly afterwards the Vogons blew up the Earth, completing their deal with the Galactic psychiatrists. Category:Book Villains Category:Demon Category:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Torturer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Nemesis Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful